


all i need is you and coffee

by dawnofmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, gross self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofmidnight/pseuds/dawnofmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not everyone needs a gallon of creamer in their coffee, Kei.”<br/>“I do not-uhg, I can’t do this right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i need is you and coffee

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of kurotsuki week: visiting  
> sorry this is so late D: i was on vacation so i couldn't post my fics for the first few days

Tsukishima was still a bit shocked that he had gone ahead and done this.

Missing someone enough to catch the first train to Tokyo that was available instead of staying at home to study all weekend for his upcoming exams was so unlike him-but, well, Tetsurou tended to have that kind of effect on him. Adjusting his headphones over his ears, Tsukishima was struck with another pang of longing to just be with him, whether they were out seeing Tetsurou’s favorite places in the city or lounging about his apartment. The soft chime from his phone signaling an incoming text shook Tsukishima out of his fantasies.

11:13 pm-Tetsurou: _i miss youuuu_

Tsukishima laughed at the thought of Kuroo’s reaction to his surprise visit while he gathered his things as the train arrived at the station.

11:15 pm-You: _miss you too, but i need to go study. i’ll call you tomorrow_

After he stepped off and found a cab, his phone received one more text.

11:19pm-Tetsurou: _i’ll be waiting <3_  
* * *  
Tsukishima took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He was just standing outside Tetsurou’s _door_ , for god’s sake. There was no reason to already be blushing like an idiot. He pointedly kept his eyes trained on the ground while he knocked briskly. How did he not realize how embarrassing this would be beforehand? Would Kuroo make him explain? Oh god, just the thought of admitting that he missed him-shit, what if Tetsurou wasn’t even at home-

“Tsukki?!”

Kuroo held the door open in the threshold of his apartment, hair mussed up as usual and eyes in shock. Tsukishima looked up hesitantly and shrugged weakly.

“Surprise?”

Kuroo stood frozen in place for a second more before breaking out into a grin and tugging Tsukishima towards him, letting the door shut behind them. Tsukishima dropped his bag and let himself be pulled into Tetsurou’s warm embrace. 

“Kei,” Kuroo breathed out once he released the blonde. The way he said his name, like it was a secret that only the two of them knew about, made Tsukishima’s heart lurch. He smiled and replied,

“Tetsu.”  
“Shouldn’t you be studying or something?” Kuroo quipped, the mischievous lilt of his voice making Tsukishima’s blush fire up again. Of _course_ he was going to be teased about this.

“I-I-um, well…”

Kuroo beamed and kissed him, his hands holding Tsukishima’s face gently. Tsukki’s eyes fluttered closed as he melted into it and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

“Thank you for coming. I love you,” Kuroo murmured in between kisses, letting his lips travel down the length of Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima had ended up against the wall at some point with his hands resting on Kuroo’s waist. His fingers were pushing Kuroo’s shirt up and mapping out the ridges of his chest when Kuroo suddenly squealed and jumped back. 

“Way to ruin the mood,” Tsukishima muttered. “Are you okay?”

“Ah, yeah, it’s nothing, sorry, uh-”

Now it was Tsukishima’s turn to smirk at Kuroo while blood rose to the other’s face. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be ticklish, would you, Tetsurou?” Tsukishima whispered, leaning in to let his lips graze Kuroo’s ear. Getting Kuroo flustered was _so_ easy and _so_ satisfying.

As Kuroo stammered to assure him that he was “t-totally not ticklish,” Tsukishima’s fingertips ghosted over his hips, causing Kuroo to squirm. The blonde didn’t let Kuroo try to defend himself for much longer until he went ahead and had his fingers crawl over Kuroo’s sides.

Kuroo screamed bloody murder before collapsing into giggles and curling in on himself, and Tsukishima laughed at how cute Tetsurou could be despite seeming so cool and mysterious at first glance. They both fell to the ground with Tsukishima on top as Kuroo jerked and twisted under Tsukishima’s ministrations. Finally feeling pity on him, Tsukishima rolled off of Kuroo’s body so that they were both left lying on their backs, staring up at the old ceiling. 

“That was cruel, Tsukki, taking advantage of me like that,” Kuroo grumbled. Tsukishima hummed in response and interlocked his fingers with Kuroo’s. 

He couldn’t tell how long they stayed like that in a comfortable silence; it could have been minutes or hours. He indulged himself in Tetsurou’s presence, turning his head to look at him. The slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the strands of that eternally messy hair on his cheek, his warm brown eyes-Tetsurou really was breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Hey.” Suddenly those eyes were trained upon Tsukishima’s, accompanied with a smug grin. “See something you like?” Kuroo asked innocently. Tsukishima scoffed and stood up to walk towards Kuroo’s small kitchen.

“As if,” he retorted. “Do you have any coffee?”

“It’s like, midnight, Tsukki, should you really be drinking coffee?”

“Well, I’m gonna be up all night, so…” Tsukishima replied cheekily. Kuroo gawked and scrambled up from the floor to join Tsukishima near his stove. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and turned their bodies towards a cabinet. 

“In there,” Kuroo directed. Tsukishima took out the container of instant coffee and prepared two cups since he knew that Kuroo would drink half of Tsukishima’s if he didn’t. 

“Just plain black right?” he asked. Kuroo nodded, inciting Tsukishima to wrinkle his nose. 

“Gross.” 

“Not everyone needs a gallon of creamer in their coffee, Kei.”  
“I do _not_ -uhg, I can’t do this right now.”

“Mm, you know what, or who, you should do right now?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and moved to retrieve the creamer that Kuroo kept in his apartment for him. Once Tsukki finished-it took longer than expected with Kuroo nuzzling his neck, which was apparently distracting to Tsukki-Tsukishima peeled off Kuroo’s arms in favor of handing him his mug and dragging him over to Kuroo’s couch. They fit together perfectly against the cushions, their legs tangled together and Kuroo’s head resting in the crook between Tsukki’s neck and shoulder. 

“You should visit more often. Or I could go to Miyagi,” Kuroo murmured, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Yeah. That’d be nice.”


End file.
